


What Comes Around Must Go Around

by Logos_Ethos



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-02-10 03:06:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18651625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Logos_Ethos/pseuds/Logos_Ethos
Summary: When the others refuse to listen to Logan, he forces them to, whether it be the right way.....or the wrong way.





	1. The Beginning

_Another day, another video._

Logan exhales softly, posture stiff and expression stoic as he watches Patton, eyes narrowed just barely at the moral sides actions and words.

"But Thomas! They are apologizing what they did in the pas-"

"That doesn't explain the aggresive behaviours they had displayed during their and Thomas's highschool years. They hurt Thomas significantly, giving him a negative body image and making him feeling as though he wasn't as good as people let onto."

Logan speaks quickly, speaking over Patton for just a minute before lightly wincing at Pattons glare, the moral side looking back at Thomas and smiling sweetly.

"Yes, but Thomas, as they have stated in the call, they were scared to let you close in case they would be pushed around by their parents. They also feared of losing what little friends they had. Wouldn't you say that fear, or _anxiety_ , leads to some pretty silly choices?"

Thomas nods and Logans nose flares, his eyes narrowed dangerously at Patton, his chapped lips cracking further and stinging as he scowls, a sharp breathe being pushed from his nose.

"Yes, well, anxiety doesn't count when it causes someone elses mental health to break down and deteriorate." He gets _that_ look from Patton, and Thomas, and he flinches just barely, before sighing.

"It does not excuse what he has done in the past. He has caused your body issues and he has caused the hard-earned trust. Do not come calling for me when said person hurts you yet again." Logans voice lingers in the air as he sinks down, a dark and almost dangerous look lingering in his eyes as he arrives in his room, a sharp snarl escaping him as he punches the wall, before straightening.

"If they won't listen to me....maybe _making_ them listen isn't such a bad idea." Logans voice is soft, and leering as he gets out of his trademark black polo and khaki's in favor for black dress slacks, black dress shoes, a trenchcoat (with the sleeves rolled to his elbows), and a pair of rubber gloves on. He pushes his glasses back and he releases an almost upset sad, seating himself on his bed.

"If they won't listen to me now, then a more emotional logic I will be, since that is what they want to listen to." He murmurs into the empty, cold room, the sound of knocking reverberating in the room.


	2. What Goes Around Must Come Around

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who could blame Logan for being upset? But blaming Patton and becoming almost sadistic isn't the effect anyone foresaw.

__Logans head snaps up and he narrows his sea blue gaze at the door, ice swimming within his gaze as he stands, walking forward and his trenchcoat tail flapping in the air behind him as the sound of his shoes echoing in his room as he snaps, the door slowly drifting open to only reveal the dark room and the glint of Logans glasses residing within the shadows swallowing the male.

"What a surprise. Patton. Coming to see me. And walking in my room." Logans voice, a soft yet melodic tune drifting throughout the air as he glares at Patton, grinding his teeth together as _Morality_ steps into his room, daring to think he could be forgiven.

"Logi-bear, I am so so sorry about earlier. The behaviour-" Logan stands up straight and a mocking smile appears on his face, waiting for Patton to get relaxed before snapping, and the usually happy sides hand pops over his mouth.

"Was inexcusable? Was a mockery? Was weak? No Morality. That is _you_. _You_ are weak. _You_ are a mockery. You are a _disgrace_ and yet somehow the others revere you. As a father figure." The anger is clear in Logans tone, his room lighting up to reveal the dim outline of Logan, definitely in different attire.

Patton tilts his head, similar to that of a confused puppy, whilst staring at the outline, watching the movement of the trenchcoat and listening to the sound of the rubber gloves slapping against skin. Wincing at the sound, Patton opens his mouth to speak, only to decide against it.

Logan walks slowly, his shoes making soft clicking sounds against the ground, his hands folded almost perfectly behind his back, eyes still narrowed in the direction of the moral side currently in the room with him. The male breathes out softly, soon moving to stand behind Patton.

"Logan where did you go-" A cloth slaps over his nose and mouth, Pattons brows knitting inwords out of pure confusion, before he smells the distinct scent of chlorophorm. He writhes, panic burning in his veins as he feels the drug already starting to take effect and his eyes start to roll closed, legs giving out.

Logan smiles just barely, pleased with how the drug worked and he picks Patton up, moving towards a chair in the middle of the room, and he ties Patton up, making sure the male is tied up securely before he exits the room, humming softly.

" _Maybe now the others will listen to me...._ "


	3. Why Blame Me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Logan shows to be colder, angrier, Roman decides to try and be nice to the male. But now? Now Roman feels like Logan isn't exactly the best person.

Logan lets a little growl escape his lips, icy brown eyes holding an angry gleam to them as he watches Roman and Deceit interact, his left hand balling up into a ball, nails cutting into his skin, and he knows they're looking for Patton, but that just somehow makes him angrier. Walking out into the living room, he watches as Deceit walks off, and Roman glances towards him.

"Ah-! Calculator Watch! It's so lovely to-" He gets cut off by a soft growl on Logans behalf, surprise making it's way onto his expression as he jumps, finally sensing something wrong.

"Where is Padre? Isn't he usually awake by now?" "Of course Roman. But he won't be joining us for quite awhile." Logans lips twist into a cruel smirk at the almost hurt expression, a soft chuckle rumbling deep in his throat.

"What's wrong Princey? Surprised that Patton doesn't feel like dealing with all of _your_ extra packaging? The upset _you_ cause him? Or is it you wanted to bug him for movie night. Either way, you won't be getting what you want from Patton. He doesn't want to deal with you."

Logans voice is an angry snarl, a glare now expressing itself in his eyes and his lips are turned downward in a deepset scowl.

"L-Logan, what is going on? Surely you don't think of me like that." Romans tone is soft and hurt, voice breaking from the force of holding back his tears.

"Do you see Deceit anywhere? No? Because I finally feel I can speak my mind. I feel I can finally talk the truth to all of you. I have stayed silenced for too damn long. So listen right now Roman. I hate you. I have always hated you. I have hated Deceit and you for awhile now. Silencing me for too damn long. This is the result."

Logans voice is cold, calculating, angry. Romans face pales and he stares at Logan, fidgeting nervously as he breathes in and out multiple times.

"Logan, I understand y-" " _No_! You don't! _None_ of you do! I wouldn't be like this if you did!" That's when Roman finds himself most surprised, Logans face shining with tears as he draws in shaky breaths, a sob escaping him.

"I'm so tired of just being silenced. I want to be listened to." Logan sound exhausted now, eyes watery as he feels the tears tread down his face, a soft hiccup escaping him.

Roman lets out a soft sigh, moving forward only to have Logan move backwards, the stony exposition returning to Logan.

"I swear to you Roman. I am _not_ your friend. I recommend you keep away from me."

And with that, Logan is walking away, his eyes stony as he plans his next attack against the others...


	4. What's Happening To Us?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why is it when Logan tries to feel, he's singled out as the bad guy? Well.....

_Logan stares at the being in front of him, shock and slight dismay rushing through him at the fact that Anxiety is hanging out with Deceit. His mouth runs dry and his breath is all but a whisper in the air, hands balled into fists. How dare Anxiety hang out with someone so hated by the said trait! How could Virgil betray Patton like that?_

_The thoughts rush through his head and he steps forward, Deceits gaze moving almost lazily towards him, Virgils gaze sharp, much unlike his usual dark and broody gaze. Logan physically recoils, face paling just barely as he shrinks from Virgils gaze._

_"Ah Logan. So lovely of you to join us."_

_Virgils tone is lazy, almost too lazy, as he waves Deceit off, and Deceit gives a peck to Virgils cheek, causing Logan to glare intensely at the broody male._

_"Virgil. What are you doing with Deceit?" Even Logans tone suggests he's jealous, rage clear in his expression. Virgil shrugs slowly, smirking widely and leaning forward._

_"Is the nerd jealous? Wow! I'm impressed. You're finally able to feel something other than rage!"_

_Logans voice vanishes and tears rush to his eyes in a quick minute, breath shaky as he watches the anxiouw sides lips twist into an almost angry smirk, lips drawn taught against teeth._

_"You betrayed us Logan. You betrayed us all. You told us you don't care much for emotions. But here you are, feeling emotions. What's next, the snake holding a special place in that nonexistent heart of yours? No. It's impossible. He's mine now Logan. You're too late."_

_Logan stares, mouth opening and closing as he tries to formulate words, a soft sob escaping him, knees hitting the floor and hands clamped tightly over his mouth, before everything slowly fades into darkness...._

Logan shoots awake, air immediately turning cold due to the cold sweat gathered onto his person. He lets a soft shudder ripple down his body, hands slowly raking through greasy hair upon discovering the entire scene was just a dream. A soft, breathless sigh bubbles from the pink lips trying to stay still, their grip on stillness now lost, and he cries out, back hunching over as he releases soft breathless laughter, tears rolling down his cheeks.

Why is he so worked up over a simple dream? The question rings in his mind like the toll of a bell on a Sunday afternoon, the breaths just rolling out of him like water in a waterfall. Standing, the male mutters that he's fine. That he'll make it through this nightmare. A soft hiccup escapes the male, and he hears a soft cough.

"Logan. Lying. I thought I'd _never_ see the day....."


	5. The Cruelty of Lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who could see it? Logan hates lies, and he should hate Deceit, but when one thing changes, many others change with it.

Logans gaze snaps up and he stares at the doorway, eyes widening as he stares at Deceit.

"De....Deceit. What are you doing?"

Deceit stands, watching as Logan stays stoic, despite being in only boxers and socks. He sighs and snaps, Logans hand going over his mouth as he watches Deceit with panicked expression.

"The only reason I wouldn't be here. You lying. 'About what?' You ask. About you lying to yourself. About you telling yourself it's all going to be okay. But you have Patton hidden away, Roman broken and now in hiding, and Virgil ready to fight you. That isn't all okay, is it darling?"

Deceit smiles, snake eye glittering as he watches Logan straighten, eyes growing cold. Mild surprise washes over him at the fact Logan somehow got his powers affect over him to go away as he tears his hand away from his mouth.

"Deceit. You have no idea what I'm doing. Why are you trying to judge my actions based on others reactions? Roman is overreacting because I spoke my mind. Patton won't be overruling me, and Virgil, well, I can deal with him."

Logans lips twist into a dark smirk and Deceits eyes widen before he steps forming.

"Then Logan, this is my only offer. I would like to help you. I would like to do joint leader ship once you've got the others taken care of."

Logans face twists into one of deep thought before he's shaking his head, looking at Deceit as if he were some type of pest.

"No. I do not want to lose the others trust be-"

He jumps when he can feel a glare. He slowly looks towards the door to see Virgil. A soft little noise escapes the male and he snaps, dressed in his new attire as he stares at Virgil, hands bunched around his shirt cloth.

"Hello-" "Don't. You. Dare."

Virgil growls out the words and stalks forward, the echo in his voice moreso for intimidation and to display his anger. His eyes are a deep shot purple and Logan is slowly backing away from the male.

"Where the fuck is Patton and why the hell is Roman crying in his room?!"

Logan winces and he scowls, narrowing his eyes at the anxious trait, stalking forward as he glares at Virgil.

"Don't tell me what I have done. Do you think I like hurting them? No. I don't. But every single one of you haven't considered exactly how I feel every time you guys poke and jab at me as if that has no effect on my mental and physical wellbeing."

The words jolt out and Logan straightens, lip curling upwards into a sharp snarl, hands balled into fists.

"So if you aren't here to talk to me, then I suggest you walk away."

Logan turns his back, looking at Deceit.

"I think....I'll accept that offer."

He extends his hand, and as soon as Deceit takes his hand, white surrounds them, and when the light fades out, Logan is nowhere to be seen.


	6. A Soft Wind That Blows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deceit, ending up in a very difficult situation, helps Logan do what he needs to do in order to take control. But in the end, his love for Logan really outweighs everything, especially now that he has hanahaki

Logan feels a slight tremor rush through him as he gets taken away to a...garden? Looking to Deceit as if to question him, Logan's hands ball into fists upon discovering that the male isn't anywhere to be found. Shivering at the slight wind that blows through the air, the male clenches his jaw, almost glaring sharply at his reflection within the water that shines in the fountain.

  
Suddenly, Logan feels the gentle touch from the snake-like side, whipping around to glare at him, only to be rendered speechless at the attire Deceit dons. A soft squeak escapes the male where there was once going to be an angry rant.

  
"It appears I have succeeded in making you speechless. How do I look Logan?" Deceit's voice bounces through Logan's ears and he lets out a soft whimper, a slight blush spreading across his cheeks. The whimper wasn't so much out of arousal as it was out of disbelief. THIS was how Deceit was going to dress himself around Logan?! He huffs and flips the male off before walking deeper into this imaginary garden of theirs, a soft outward breath being pushed from him as he seemingly dances across the soft grass laying beneath his feet.

  
Deceit, however, was left behind, purposely of course. A soft smirk resides on his face and he's watching Logan as if he were treasure, a slight pink hue residing on his cheeks, though Logan of course didn't even notice it. A lick of his lips, and a soft chuckle at the way Logan moves around the forest, Deceit soon is opening his mouth to speak, only to close it again at the thought of ruining the one peaceful moment that he and Logan have going on here.  
"You've been awfully quiet there Deceit, is there something bothering you?"

  
Logan speaks up, and Deceit mentally curses himself before shaking his head, smiling gently at Logan, who is currently walking backwards as he stares at Deceit, causing the snakelike side to slightly shake and become clammy. In truth, Deceit has found Logan attractive for quite a few months, and he knows Logan doesn't regard him in the same light.

  
"It's nothing, just thinking." Came the reply to said question as Deceit glances at the ground, a slight confusion running through him at the feeling in his veins. Warmth pushes it's way to his face as he stares at the ground, a deeper blush rushing to his face and a soft breath passing through his lips.

  
"Thinking? A thing I don't see you do often Deceit." Logan's voice muses out in amusement, and the male watches as Deceit shifts, visibly uncomfortable, but not in a bad way. Logan lets out a soft laugh, and Deceit is soon joining in, before they continue on their way to where Deceit had originally intended for them to go.

  
"So, for the plan as to take control of Thomas's mind? You did plan on talking about that Deceit." Logan is back to being almost stoic in nature, face devoid of emotion as he lets a scowl almost tug at his lips. A soft hum escapes him when Deceit nods, holding the door open for Logan to walk in.

  
"Of course Logan. I didn't plan on leaving that unattended. The first step would be to knock the one person who is holding us back out of the competition. Virgil...."  
Logan nods ceremoniously, a soft sigh escaping him softly. "Unfortunately for us, what I have done has Virgil ready to bite and attack at any moment right now. How do you suggest we get rid of that mindset so we can get him out of the game, so to speak?"

  
Deceit lets out a soft sigh, eyes nervously meeting Logan's. "Well, you need to dress the way you did, apologize to Roman, and let Patton go. No doubt they all will be scared of you but it's better than Virgil being ready to pounce on you at any given second." Logan nods in agreement and he releases a soft breath.  
"Alright. You better not be lying. You get me hurt, and I hurt you too." Deceit feels his heart jump in his chest. Of course Logan would threaten something like that. But still, watching Logan snap into his old outfit was....somehow nerve-wracking. Swallowing nervously, Logan goes to the light commons and soon is releasing Patton, going to Roman's door and knocking in that pristine pattern of his.

  
Deceit releases a shaky sigh, which turns into a rough bout of hiccups, and he soon is on his knees, a sharp pain working through his lungs. Deceit, ultimately confused as to where this pain even came from in the first place, ends up covering his mouth to hide the deep blue petals covered in a pool of blood flowing from his lips. His eyes widen as he stares at his hands, now beginning to shake. Soft whimpers escape him and he feels a rough hand on his shoulder. "Such a shame really, the least likely one to be with Logan, and yet you still fall in love with him blindly. How stupid do you really have to be, to contract such a complex disease."

  
The blonde haired male standing above Deceit speaks softly before he's gone, a soft sight escaping his lips and a sharp sob escaping Deceit's lips. He really is foolish....isn't he?


End file.
